Conventional communication systems, such as cellular handsets and other subscriber devices are growing in flexibility and capability. In the near future, such subscriber devices and the capabilities of these devices will be largely software controlled and defined. Unscrupulous individuals may take advantage of these devices and their flexibility by loading unauthorized software thereon or altering the software program included in the device by the manufacturer. Such loading of unauthorized software or altering of the software program could permit an individual to obtain more advanced device features for little or no cost. This is detrimental to the service provider and/or the subscriber device manufacturer due to the loss of due revenue for this misappropriated feature and/or software.
In yet another example, an individual with a stolen subscriber device could alter the identity of the stolen subscriber device by modifying the software thereon. After altering the identity of the stolen subscriber device, this individual would be able to use the stolen subscriber device at the expense of another user. Such actions by unscrupulous individuals may significantly increase the costs of services for other users. Clearly a need exists for methods and apparatus that inexpensively and transparently identify the use of unauthorized software in communication systems.